Devil May Cry: From Dawn to Duskfall
by WinterRhain
Summary: Inspired by the Devil May Cry series, this is my first fanfiction with an original character. Leo Duskfall, the mechanical whiz and co-creator of Nero's personal Red Queen and Blue Rose weapons, makes an appearance as Nero's sudden disappearance from the Castle Town of Fortuna causes the citizen's unrest after the Order of the Sword's collapse a year ago.


**Devil May Cry:**

_**From Dawn to Duskfall**_

_**WARNING:** _It's better to know the happenings of CAPCOM's Devil May Cry 4 before reading this. This is a fanfiction inspired by the Devil May Cry series and features my first original character. Enjoy!

_-Press Start-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_NOW LOADING_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

The evening grew dark as a figure walked through the empty park. It was a city holiday so everyone in Castle town Fortuna was either out of the city or crammed in their relative's houses for the celebrations. There wasn't much at home for the young man - nothing but a few gadgets, weapons, and a crappy tv. He had just wanted something to hold onto.

_~wolok vadoh maulraaaa~_

The twenty one year old looked down at his left glove. It had a glowing insignia in the palm and had small barely noticeable lines trailing from it and toward his sleeve. Attached to his forearms were his newest gadgets. It was a flat brown and gold piece of metal circular in shape. It seemed to be attached to some sort of rail that lead down his forearm and made a T shape to reach his backhand. "Switch cutters" was the name he dubbed them.

_~hhurraaaaaaaa... whoshdokarahhn~_

He put down his arms and continued to walk down the dark stony path. "I'm just bitching again as usual." he said to himself, "I just.. I just need to KILL SOMETHING." He clutched his hands in anger and squinted his eyes. Nothing said sadness to him more than being dumped the day before a special holiday.

_**"..SHERRAAAZALAAI!"**_

Suddenly a human sized ghostly like demon leaped from the shadows and toward the man. His reflexes were quick and his hands were quicker. He shoved his palm into the demon's face as blades popped out of the golden weapon. "Just what the doctor ordered.." He male gave a great kick to the demon's stomach and sent it flying a short distance away. The demon's head was no more as a disappearing ghostly aura emanated from the man's close ranged weapon. Although headless the demon showed no signs of stopping. Suddenly several more of these ghostly demons appeared. The man looked around to see his company.

"You want some? **_THEN COME ON!_**" He flicked both wrists and both of his switchcutters activated. To the outsider it looked as if the man had sawblades in his hands spinning them using some twisted magic - though that was not too far from the truth. The demons jumped him at once and the man smiled as the full moon was reflected off his orange shades.

_"GURAAH" "SSIIIHHEEAA" "HAAAARAAAK"_

Demons fell to the ground as the man spun on his heel with arms out, lopping off his foe's limbs. One demon had attacked a second late and was in mid air while the man had just finished his attack. "Tch.." he grunted noticing the demon last second. He dodged backward but the demon managed to scratch his face, tearing off his eyewear. "Oho, cocky little bastard aren't ya?" he said with a bit of irritation. The man stretched his arms to the side and the insignias in the palms of his hands glowed blue. He clapped his hands together once and suddenly the round weapons traveled down the rails on his forearms and met in the middle where his hands had touched. "Mister demon.. meet REGRET."

The man grasped his new weapon with the golden round parts facing outwards as if only shielding his right hand. Suddenly it vibrated as a single large blade jet out of the end. Within his right hand was now a giant rust gold Katar that somehow shined like silver in the moonlight.

He rushed forward and cut the abomination in half vertically. Blood stained the grass and concrete beneath him. The bodies of the dead demons began to decompose at an alarming rate leaving behind ghostly auras before they too disappeared into the darkness of night. Alone stood the man as he looked at the moon. His weapon now sling over his shoulder as he faced the starry sky. "What is Nero doing.. leaving these guys rampant.." He then proceeded to walk back home. At least he managed to blow off some steam.

* * *

Gears, cogs, wrenches, mallets. Those were just a few things laying about here in my little man-cave. I wasn't doing too much. Just moving some parts around, cleaning up my desk, adding some cool little things to my work chair. If you haven't noticed by now I have a thing for machinery and gadgets. It's not so much that I sincerely enjoy the damn things. They just... allow me to distract myself.

I could hear some footsteps up upstairs. A bit of stomping and a bit of teenage girl ramble. That was my sister, Anna Duskfall. She's at that age where she'll be on her cellphone as much as she goes out with her friends and occasionally her boyfriend. As the older sibling I did what I thought was right and gave her the space she needed. I was at that age too so I knew she'd need it.

I got up from my chair after having made a few adjustments. Nothing like a wheely work chair with a rising cup holder AND a retractable foot rest. Just then the doorbell rang. Not to many people had a doorbell in this town actually. Our home was the very few that had them. Why? I was the only damn fool able to make one. This town is too gothic it's kinda stupid.

"Yea yea hold on." I said. "You don't have to buzz it THAT much."

I opened the door and saw a creepy figure. "RAWR!" Cried the little thing. It was a little blob of patchwork and stuffing. Little feet sprouting from the bottom and a Veeery obvious zipper at the side. I pushed it over.

"Ouch!" said the ball in protest. "Janice stop fooling around. Where's your sister?" I said jokingly. The little creature before me was an old friend's little sister. She was only ten but got into so much trouble. She would often make odd costumes with her older sister and parade the town wearing them. Poor Lilly having to take of that little runt. But then again, she really was the cutest thing.

"I'm right over here, gearhead." said a sweet feminine voice. I turned to my left and saw a girl roughly my age leaning against the tree in front of my house. I smiled and waved at her. My goodness she was something.

Lilly and her family had come to live here in Castle town Fortuna not too long ago. After the demon incident involving that famous demon hunter and that rebellious Nero guy happened, the town has had a LOT of renovations. I helped with that actually.

Anyway after the incident and everything was repaired, there was a great wave of people coming in to live here surprisingly. I guess the talk of the son of Sparda coming to town and doing our people a favor had some positive outcomes for the population. Just how known was this Dante character? He's not as showy as Nero though I'll give him that. Where was I again? Oh yea. Lilly. Her family was one of the many that came here. They bought a small house not far from ours. Ever since they moved in my family and hers have been pretty friendly with each other.

"Come with me, I have something to talk to you about." said the girl before me. "Sure thing." I answered. I then locked the door behind me and followed Lilly and her little sister into town.


End file.
